Wreck-It Manny
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph". It will appeared on Youtube on November 21, 2018. Cast: *Wreck-It Ralph - Manny (Ice Age) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *King Candy - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Turbo - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Cy-Bug Turbo - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *General Hologram - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Surge Protector - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Sour Bill - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Q*Bert - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Zangeif - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Clyde - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Zombie - Weasel McGreed (The Berenstain Bears) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Spongebob Squarepants *Cy-Bugs - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Eggman - Captain Pete (Mickey, Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers) Other Cast: *Wynchel and Duncan - Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Bowser - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cyborg - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Saitine - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *M. Bison - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) *Neff - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Shinobi - Dr. Screwloose (UMIGO) *Gene - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Litwak - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *‪Moppet Girl - Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Tapper Bartender - Kawasiki (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) *Deanna - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Dr. Brad Scott - Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Kohut - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Markowski - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Don - Rex (Toy Story) *Beard Papa - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Pac-Man - Remy (Ratatouille) *Glenn - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Townspeople from Fix-It Felix - Various Characters *Yuni - Drama (Rock Dog) *Ryu and Ken - Ferdinand and Valiente (Ferdinand) *Candlehead - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Oreo Guards - The Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Devil Dogs - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Two Boys Playing Sugar Rush - George Beard and Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Two Children - Jones and Radley (Secret Millionaires Club) Trailer/Transcript *Wreck-It Manny Trailer/Transcript Scenes *Wreck-It Manny Part 1 - Manny's Introduction/Meeting *Wreck-It Manny Part 2 - Game Central Station *Wreck-It Manny Part 3 - Emmet's Party *Wreck-It Manny Part 4 - The Tavern/Manny Sneaks to Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Manny Part 5 - Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Manny Part 6 - Emmet Meets Wyldstyle/Manny Attempts to Steal a Medal *Wreck-It Manny Part 7 - Sugar Rush/Manny Meets Pinkie Pie *Wreck-It Manny Part 8 - Emmet and Wyldstyle *Wreck-It Manny Part 9 - The Racers *Wreck-It Manny Part 10 - King Prince John *Wreck-It Manny Part 11 - Manny and Pinkie Pie *Wreck-It Manny Part 12 - Emmet's Story About Red/Nesquick Sand *Wreck-It Manny Part 13 - Making a Kart/The Chase *Wreck-It Manny Part 14 - Pinkie Pie's Hideout/Teaching Pinkie Pie How to Drive *Wreck-It Manny Part 15 - Prince John Gets Manny's Medal *Wreck-It Manny Part 16 - One Dynamite Gal *Wreck-It Manny Part 17 - Manny Destroys Pinkie Pie's Kart *Wreck-It Manny Part 18 - Manny Discovers the Truth *Wreck-It Manny Part 19 - Manny Reunites with Emmet/Apologies *Wreck-It Manny Part 20 - The Final Race *Wreck-It Manny Part 21 - Red Revealed *Wreck-It Manny Part 22 - Manny vs Red *Wreck-It Manny Part 23 - Goodbye *Wreck-It Manny Part 24 - Happy Ending *Wreck-It Manny Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used: *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *6teen *Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 *Toy Story Toons *The Lego Movie *SpongeBob SquarePants *Rock Dog *Ferdinand *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *The Secret Life of Pets *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Mickey, Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers *The Great Mouse Detective *UMIGO *Zootopia *DuckTales *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Ratatouille *Sesame Street *Kirby Right Back At Ya! *Monsters, Inc. *Pinocchio *Antz *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The Lego Batman Movie *Valiant *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Planet Sheen *My Little Pony: The Movie *Robin Hood (1973) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Lion King 1 & 3 *Arthur *Secret Millionaires Club *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Croods *Hockey Homicide *Treasure Planet Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Wreck-it ralph movies Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoof Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs